


But It Was My Life

by accidental_zombie



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen, prompt: compromise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had asked her for her sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Was My Life

When all was said and done, she considered it a fair compromise--her death in exchange for all the lives on the Planet being saved. Why, she even got to save them herself, from her perch in the Lifestream, sending Holy forth to protect the world below from Meteor. She accepted this with good grace, even when remembering how Sephiroth had impaled her on his sword. _(She wished someone could have prepared her for that)._ So even though all was good and everyone was safe, she couldn’t forget that her noble fate had been decided without first asking her permission.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: title for this drabble comes from the episode of Futurama entitled "The Why of Fry", which was also an inspiration for this drabble:
> 
> Nibbler: We had no choice. You were the only one who could help us. What is one life weighed against the entire universe?  
> Fry: [crying] But it was _my_ life.


End file.
